The Long Lost Lucarios, Calvin and Rose
by The VanHorn
Summary: (Re-Upload) Two Lucario are reunited after being separated as Riolu to find that they both love, and have missed each other dearly. This is a story taking place in a time similar to the 1950's. My first story! (A revision) Only a single chapter for now, but I will upload later. Contains Pokemon relations later on, and takes a while to start up.
1. Calvin and Ambrose Set Out

Foreword: This story is about Pokemon relationships. If you are offended or against it, read no further! This is my first story here on FanFiction, so I hope it turns out! :3 The beginning is a little bit slow! Good day.

Setting: The story takes place in a time period similar to the 1950's of the Pokemon world, in a wealthy community.

Chapter 1

It was an exciting morning for this Lucario. He woke up in his room to his alarm clock playing classical music, cozy and snug in his bed and soon got up to take a hot shower. He was excited because he knew that today he was going to visit his master Ambrose's sister Agnes, and her Lucario named "Rose." He hadn't seen her in quite a long time actually. The last time they met was when they were both young Riolu, and he was just a tad nervous about this meet up, as he'd always been teased by her for everything. He stretched and let out a little yawn as he got up, and made his way to his bedroom door. He turned the knob and began walking down the hallway leading to the bathroom. His master Ambrose was a wealthy man of about 30 or so, who lived in a lovely mansion with his companion Lucario. He and his sister were given the Pokemon by a family friend who was a famous man that ran a Pokemon Protection Service by the name of "Montgomery VanFitzGerald." They were only Riolu then. Apparently, they were left behind from their families when an attack had taken place on their little Lucario clan, and the parents had put all of the children out of harms way by leaving them together. The parents had died fighting off the Pokemon poachers, who hunted the Lucario for their valuable spikes and furs. Montgomery heard of the attack and set out to save the few Lucario left and found the poorly hidden Riolu group huddled together in a bush nearby, all scared to death by the events that had taken place before them. Montgomery told Ambrose about the now homeless Riolu that he had rescued, who gladly bought one for himself. However, another Riolu (Rose) wouldn't let him go, and cried when he was taken. So, Ambrose bought her as well and gave her to his sister Agnes who accepted and cared for her as Ambrose did for his. But shortly after, Agnes moved to another region for Winter but decided to stay through Spring, taking Rose along with her.

"I sure hope Rosie, remembers me.." Thought the Lucario. "Nonsense, I'm sure she does! If I remember her, she couldn't have forget about me." Lucario looked at the mirror above the sink and smirked. "Hm. Who could forget about me?" Lucario was a slender and fit male, with a boyish personality. He opened a cabinet and took out a big blue towel, which he hung out on a nearby towel rack. He turned on the hot water and filled the bathtub, squirting some bubble bath soap in to mix. Soon after, he turned the water off and hopped into the bathtub. "Ooh yeah.." He sighed. He began lathering himself up with soap, massaging his crème torso and blue thighs with his black paws. After about a half-hour of bathing, Lucario got about and drained the tub, wrapping the big blue towel around his curvy frame. He left the bathroom and headed back to his room to dry off.

After drying, he put the towel in the hamper for the maid to pick up and headed downstairs, his fur gleaming in the hall windows. "Ah, good morning Calvin." The voice came from Ambrose, the Lucario's owner in the dinning room. "Did you sleep well?" "Good morning master!" Yipped the Lucario. "Oh yeah, I slept pretty well! When are we leaving?" Calvin asked. "Oh, so you want to hurry and see Rose, hm?" Chuckled Ambrose. The Lucario's eyes widened as he blushed slightly. "Uh, well.. Haha, no! I just wanted to know master." Stated Calvin nervously. Ambrose laughed. "Haha, don't worry, my boy! I'm sure you'll hit it off with her. Pick up right where you left off!" Calvin wagged his tail happily. "We'll be leaving in about and hour. Now have a seat, breakfast will arrive shortly." The Lucario obeyed and sat across the table from Ambrose. Then, the double doors opened and a chef waltzed through pushing a polished, wooden cart with two silver platters on it. "Your breakfast, is served monsieur!" Sang the chef in a French like accent as he lifted the lids of the platters unveiling the gourmet French-toast to the patient diners. Calvin licked his lips. "It looks delicious!" He busted out. "Thank you Cousteau! You've done it again!" Praised Ambrose. They ate the meal enjoying every scrumptious morsel, and quickly finished up. Calvin sprung out of his seat and cheerfully asked, "So are you ready? I'm ready! I wanna go!" Suddenly, the Lucario's smile changed into a quizzical expression as he thought. "What's wrong Calvin?" "Well.. How are we going to get all the way up to Ro- er.. Agnes's house? By car it'll be at least a week!" Whined the Lucario. Ambrose snickered, "Haha, have you ever heard of the 'airplane'?" Calvin shook his head. "Well! Then you're in for a surprise! Oh, and by the way. Would you like to bring a few things up with you? Maybe your toothbrush and such?" "Why, yes of course master." "Well here, take this up to your room and put the things you want to take in it with you, but be sure that they're important, alright?" With that Ambrose handed him a black suitcase from behind his chair and Calvin smiled again grabbing the new case and ran upstairs. "Thanks Master!"

About an hour later, Ambrose called the Lucario downstairs. Calvin ran down with his suitcase filled with some clothes and his essentials and found his master putting a hat on. He was dressed well, with a Brown pinstripe suit and matching fedora, with squeaky clean, polished dress shoes. "Are you ready to leave? The chauffer will arrive shortly with the car." Lucario wagged his tail as he answered. "Oh yes Master! I can hardly wait!" Ambrose patted his head. "You don't have to keep calling me master son. Just call me 'Dad' or 'Father.' Which ever you prefer, ok?" Calvin laughed and said, "Alright, Dad." Just then, a car pulled into the large yard and the pair walked out to it, shutting the door behind them.

Halfway through the drive to the airport, Ambrose began to talk with Calvin who was in the backseat. "So son? Are you happy that you'll be reunited with your old friend? Her name is-" "Rose." Calvin interrupted. "And yes, I am." He grinned. "I'm glad. It's been 5 years since I've seen Agnes last. Too bad she went all the way to Sinnoh though, you guys would have seen each other sooner." Calvin sighed to himself. "Yeah, I know.." The car was quiet again. Calvin looked out of the window to the forest where he saw a few wild Pokemon every once in a while. "Do you think she'll like me? I haven't talked to her in a long time. What if she forgot all about me?" Ambrose turned. "I'm sure she'll like you. You're a gentleman and a scholar! She was very attached to you when you were young. And besides, Agnes tells me about how she talks about you!" The Lucario blushed a bit and quickly turned to Ambrose. "R-really? She.. talks about me?" Ambrose smiled. "All the time!" Then he turned around and closed his eyes to rest. Calvin smiled to himself and looked out the window again.

They soon arrived at the Airport and prepared to get on. Once everything was settled and they arrived in the 1st class section, the sat down and waited for the departure. Ambrose fell asleep, after putting his seatbelt on and Calvin sat waiting for anything to happen, again feeling nervous. A stewardess and her assistant Lopunny walked around to give out beginning instructions and assistance with the seatbelt and such. Calvin realized that they would ask him if he needed help and tried to put his seatbelt on. He was clumsy with his paws as he couldn't quite get it. The arrived in his aisle and the Lopunny approached him. Calvin tried to get it one last time and slipped up again. "Hello sir!" Sang the Lopunny. "My name is Betty! How are you doing today?" Calvin blushed a bit. "I'm fine. Just having.. er.. trouble with this belt." The Lopunny giggled as she bent over to assist the Lucario, resting her long ears on his lap, tickling him unknowingly. Lucario blushed fiercely at this, and winced. 'Click' "And there!" Cheered the Lopunny. "All set! Now I'll be back to check up on you later. I hope you have a nice flight!" She winked at him playfully and walked away into the next section. Calvin watched her as she did, the way her hips swing gently back and forth, and her ears did the same. Suddenly a ding was heard all around the plane and an intercom was activated. "Attention all passengers, the flight to Sinnoh will be leaving shortly. Please remain seated and call a nearby stewardess for assistance if needed. We thank you for choosing Hoenn Air Flight! Have a nice ride." And with that all was settled and the plane took off. Calvin fell asleep soon after and woke up to another message hours later. "We will be landing shortly, so make sure your personal belongings are together and remain at your seats. Thanks again for choosing Hoenn Air Flight!"

Author's Note  
Hello everyone! :DD I'm pleased to present my first Chapter of a story that I thought of this morning! I hope you all enjoyed it, and I shall be working on another chapter within a few days! I apologize for making you wait, as I dislike it myself, but I'm new to this so give me just a bit of a break! / Anywhos, thanks! See you soon! :3


	2. Pokeclothes!

Foreword: This story is about Pokemon relationships. If you are offended or against it, read no further! This is my first story here on FanFiction, so I hope it turns out! :3 The beginning is a little bit slow! Good day.

Setting: The story takes place in a time period similar to the 1950's of the Pokemon world, in the Sinnoh airport.

Chapter 2

Ambrose led his young Lucario through the Airport terminal by his paw. Calvin was looking around astonished by the amount of people and pokemon walking about the area. He watched in awe as he walked through a long hallway with tall windows and saw that the large planes were taking off and pulling into the runway. Then, something caught his eye. A few people passing by were looking at him and frowning. Calvin got nervous and tugged at Ambrose's hand. "Dad! Everyone's staring at me!" Ambrose geared down to a slow walk and looked down at Calvin. "Well, you're a rare pokemon Calvin. Not many people own Lucario, and not to mention how handsome you are. Maybe you get it from your father!" Ambrose joked. "Ha, thanks dad." Calvin looked around and saw that the few pokemon that were out and about all had clothes on to fit their bodies specifically. Calvin gave a quizzical expression and put his paw on his cheek.

Then, a man who wore an outfit that all of the airport workers wore quickly approached them. "Pardon me sir, are you from here in Sinnoh?" Ambrose let go of Calvin's paw. "Hmm? Oh, well no. We aren't. We just flew in from Hoenn to visit my dear sister. Is there a problem?" Calvin stood next to Ambrose lightly grasping the side of his trench coat. "Well, I apologize for the inconvenience, but a new law was passed about 5 years ago here in Sinnoh stating that all pokemon must be dressed in public as it would give them equal rights to humans, and prevent public nudity.." Ambrose stroked his moustache. "Hm, yes. I see. And how much of the body should be covered?" The man straightened his back. "Well, the law requires that they cover the torso and legs to at least knee level in public! Violations of the law are to be fined." Ambrose nodded and looked down to Calvin who was already inspecting his body, his torso twisted around so that he could view his lower back. "Calvin, as soon as we fetch our bags you will have to dress up. Did you hear the nice man? He let us know before we got into trouble!" Calvin quickly turned around and bowed to the man. "Thank you mister. Alright, I'll wear the clothes I packed." Ambrose thanked the employee and they continued on their way. Calvin looked at his master and saw his attire was quite classy and dignified. "Hmm.." He thought. "Say, dad." Ambrose turned his head to the side. "Hmm?" "Uh.. What do you suppose I um.. Wear exactly?" Ambrose turned and put his hands behind his back. "I see you want to impress Rose, am I right?" Calvin looked up to him. "Well yes. I don't want her to think I'm some ragamuffin! I want to look presentable for them." Ambrose chuckled. "Well, I say you should well. Do what feels right my boy!" Calvin smiled to himself. "alright!"

They arrived at the baggage pickup area and waited for their bags to show up. A man with a cart soon sped up to them. "Mr. Ambrose?" He called out. Ambrose turned and smiled. "Ah, you must be the chauffer! How do you do?" The man let go of the cart and shook his hand. "I do fine sir! Have you gotten your bags yet?" Just then, the bags emerged from the conveyer belt. "We do now, it's those 5 right there." Ambrose said pointing. He brought his watch to his face and looked into it. "Speaking of 5, it's 5:25 right now. We'd better hurry. Calvin! Take your suitcase and change in that restroom over there! We'll be right over there." He said pointing to a small cafeteria. The chauffer loaded up the cart and handed Calvin his case. "Thanks!" Calvin said as he ran off to the restroom now feeling naked.

Lucario opened the door to the men's room and found a room of empty stalls and sinks, all sparkling clean. "Why, hello there!" Calvin turned and found a young man of about 25 or so with a neatly trimmed moustache and gelled hair sitting at a table of soaps and towels. "Hi." Calvin said back. "Hmm. I take it that it's your first time here in Sinnoh?" Calvin blushed a bit. "Oh that! Haha, uh.. Yeah. I was told to come here to change." With that the Lucario walked on into the furthest stall and put his big suitcase on the end table in the corner. He opened it and looked down at it's contents with a smirk. "Hmm. What to wear…" He mumbled. Soon after, he opened the door and had two separate suits, one on each arm. "Hey mister." The man looked over to him. "Which of these looks best?" The man stood up and walked over to him. "What's the occasion?" "Uh, I'm off to dinner with my father." The Lucario lied. "Hrm.. Well, that blue one would really bring out your fur, whereas the black one would bring out your details I think. How's about the black one?" He said pointing. "Alright. Thanks a bunch!" Calvin turned back to the stall and quickly dressed. He used the mirror on the wall to gussy up. The suit fit him well, as it was specially tailored for him. The lapel came down right underneath the spike on his chest and fit around his torso perfectly as he buttoned it up. The trousers were as wide as his lovely thighs and draped down a little over his black legs, with a hole for his Lucario tail to poke out of. He packed up again and exited the stall, thanking the man for his assistance. "You're welcome! Say, what's your name?" "I'm Calvin." He said extending his paw as he had been trained to do. "Hello, Calvin. My name is Robert. Nice to meet you! Have a great night." Calvin nodded as he exited the restroom area and smoothly walked to the small cafeteria as he had been told.

Ambrose looked up as a spiffy Lucario placed his suitcase on the table. "Oh my! What a Casanova! Haha, well done boy!" Lucario wagged his tail happily. "Thanks dad! So, are you ready to go?" Ambrose stood up and the chauffer led the way to the limo waiting outside. They packed up and entered the vehicle. As they drove off, Calvin began to get nervous. "Dad, how long till we get there? Well, she lived pretty far up, so maybe a half hour or something of that range." Ambrose patted the Lucario's head and began to close his eyes to rest again. "Dad, you sleep as much as a Snorlax." He joked. Ambrose chuckled and began his nap. Calvin tidied up and prepared for his arrival. Then he looked out the window again to the sunset past the cliff they were driving around.

Author's note  
Hello again! Sorry for yet another boring chapter but hey, I'm still getting the hang of this! Plus, I don't have all day to write, just an hour here and an hour there every once in a while. Say, this is taking from my Animal Crossing time! Well, I don't mind too much. I must write more! Let me know what you think and thanks for reading! I'll be back soon with some more within a few days! (Depending on whether or not I get a lot of homework like yesterday / ) Thanks for reading and stay tuned! :3 Good day, my friendly friends!


	3. Calvin and Rose Reunite!

Foreword: This story is about Pokemon relationships. If you are offended or against it, read no further! This is my first story here on FanFiction, so I hope it turns out! :3 The beginning is a little bit slow! Good day.

Setting: The story takes place in a time period similar to the 1950's of the Pokemon world, in a wealthy community in Sinnoh. (Agnes's vacation home!)

Chapter 3

Soon enough, the limousine pulled into a long cobblestone driveway leading into a forest, with a low light of the late sunset gleaming from the treetops. Calvin pressed his paws up against the windows as he rushed back and forth to see the new scenery. Ambrose woke up because of the Lucario's quick movements. Ambrose yawned out quietly, stretching his arms. "Oh, well it looks like almost were there, Calvin." The Lucario wagged his tail happily. "Really? I thought she lived in a mansion like ours?" "Ah, she does, however her vacation home is right through these very woods, if I'm not mistaken." Calvin nodded and looked out the windows again.

A few minutes later, a large and quite luscious yard appeared through the dense forest surrounding them, giving view of a lovely mansion a bit further into the lawn. The house was brand new, as Agnes had just had it built at the end of the woods, sitting on a cliff, over looking the ocean. It was two stories, including an attic and basement, with large, wooden, floor-to-ceiling windows on the left side of the first floor that went all the way up the very eaves of the gable roof. It was build with a wood and stone design, giving it a sort of winter cottage look to it with it's two chimneys poking out from both sides. The yard was a deep green, and very neatly trimmed, with the woods surrounding it, being fended off only by a rustic looking wooden fence that stretched all across the borders of the property.

The limo swerved as it followed the circular driveway and parked in front of the house's front porch. The chauffer got out and quickly scooted to the back door let out Ambrose and his well dressed Lucario. As they stepped out, the great oak door to the house opened and two Mr. Mime rushed out, performing a little ditty where they joined hands and feet to perform a grand cartwheel from the stairs to the limo. They pulled it off wonderfully and disconnected once the reached them, both kneeling on one knee with one hand still joined. "Mime mime! (Taa daa!)" They sang. Ambrose and Calvin clapped, both smiling. "Good show, I say! Amazing!" Ambrose chirped. The Mr. Mimes bowed and proceeded to grab the suitcases and carried them into the house, motioning the pair to follow along. Ambrose took the lead and took Calvin's paw walking him up to the porch before letting go. They stepped into the foyer as the Mr. Mimes placed the cases down in a corner and stood together patiently waiting for their next orders. The house was warm and cozy, and the foyer was large with a double staircase to the right of the room. The house was mostly well polished, dark wood. The walls had wood paneling on the lower half and lovely beige wallpaper with small elegant roses going vertically. The floor was a lavish parquet with a beautiful fur rug covering a large area, and small end tables in each corner, all with a vase of 10 white orchids, and a delicate chandelier hung overhead, giving off a calming flame glow.

"We're home!" Ambrose called out. "Oh, Ambrose! You're finally here!" Sang an elegant womanly voice from upstairs. "Yes, dear sister. After our 'treacherous journey'!" Ambrose pretended to be overly dramatic. "Oh! We had to crawl, hands and knees to get here!" He and Calvin snickered. "Oh stop it you!" Chuckled the voice. Agnes appeared on the railing from the stairs looking down and the pair. "Oh, Ambrose! Calvin! It's so good to see you!" Agnes started down the stairs. She was a slim lady, very proper and neat like her brother. She was wearing a red fur coat and matching shoes with a beige dress underneath. Her brown hair was styled in Bettie-bangs, and she sported a pair of tortoise, cateye glasses over her light skin. "Looking just as lovely as always, Agnes." Ambrose complimented. "Ah, and you the same!" She hugged Ambrose and then turned to Calvin. "Oh, Calvin! You handsome devil you! Rose will be so delighted to see you again! She just wouldn't stop talking about today!" "Mother!" Shouted a sweet and light, female voice from the same stairwell. Calvin's Lucario ears poked up and his eyes shinned upward toward the top of the stairs. Then he saw her. Rose was leaning against the railing smiling down and him from upstairs. She was wearing a lavish, midnight blue, dress that shaped her extra curvy frame out and a furry, black scarf around her neck and sapphire earrings dangling from her long, furry ears. She had deep crimson red eyes with long curly eyelashes, and 3 long curls on top of her head between her ears.

"Rose!" Yipped Calvin as his tail began to wag delightfully. "Calvin!" Rose yipped back. She dashed down the stairs and met with Calvin at the bottom. Ambrose and Agnes stood aside and watched with smiles on their faces. Calvin and Rose stood for a second looking into each others ruby eyes before they both embraced each other warmly, closing their eyes. All was silent for a few moments. "I.. I thought I'd never see you again after we left!" Cried Rose softly, squeezing Calvin tighter. "Rose,… I've missed you so much!" Calvin cried returning the gratitude. They continued hugging for a few more seconds until Rose let go, wiping a few joyful tears from her eyes, still gleaming with her white teeth. "Look at you Rose! You're… gorgeous! Gosh, I've been missing you more than you can imagine!" Said the Lucario feeling his eyes water up a little. "Oh, stop it you!" Said Rose as she jokingly punched Calvin's arm. "Like mother, like daughter." Joked Ambrose. Agnes and Rose giggled. "Alright Ambrose, Calvin, we're all going to eat dinner soon, so go and get situated in the guest rooms. Mimes, please lead the way." She directed. Instantly, the two Mr. Mimes sprang back to life and lifted the suitcases up the stairs. "Rose, let's set up the dinning room for our special guest, hm?" Rose nodded and followed Agnes out of the foyer into another room to the left, looking back and waving to Calvin. Calvin still smiling, waved back. "Mime mi!" Called the mimes from the top of the staircase waiting with Ambrose. "Oh, goodness me! I'm sorry, I'm coming!" Calvin sped up the stairs and began following the mimes through a hallway.

Once they got to the end, they opened a door and the Mr. Mime with Ambrose's bags called out. "Mi mime!" Ambrose nodded to Calvin and followed the Mr. Mime into his room. The second Mr. Mime motioned the door across the hallway, and opened it, quickly scooting in. Calvin followed on it and the Mime turned on a light switch , lighting up the room with the same warming flame color, and finally placed the suitcases on the big brown bed that was facing to a window looking over the forest. The room was large, with it's log walls and wooden windows. The plush, crème, shag carpet below was smooth and soft to the touch. "Mime mime." Said the Mr. Mime as he bowed before leaving the room, closing the wooden door behind him. Calvin looked all around the room, realizing that he was finally here and Rose was right downstairs waiting for him. He took the suitcases from the bed and began hanging up his clothes in the large armoire in the corner. He put the rest under his bed, neatly lining them up for future use. Calvin noticed a door in his room to the far right and opened it to find his own personal bathroom. The tile floor was made from crème marble, and a large bowl like bathtub was under a lovely window looking at the same woods, now dark with the 7 p.m. moon beginning to glow. It had many fancy shampoos and conditioners on a table standing low next to it and the 3 counters had a single sink in between them with a long mirror on top. Calvin decided to gussy up for the fourth time today straightening up his black pinstripe suit and brushed through his fir again, all the while remembering Rose's warm embrace.

After a good brushing, Calvin left the bedroom and waited near the staircase where Agnes and Rose had appeared. There was a hallway in both directions, left and right with a small sitting area in between sitting at the top of the stairs. Calvin sat down and waited for Ambrose, observing the furniture quietly. This area had fur, wing armed chairs and a small, matching loveseat, and a glass coffee table in between, with detailed painting hanging up on the walls, all by an artist who's signature was on the bottom right hand corner of each. "Sacheverell Smeargle." Read the Lucario. "He's a famous French pokemon artist." Calvin jumped. A female Gardevoir in a French maid's outfit was standing on the opposite side of the room admiring a painting of several grass pokemon in a forest that hung on the wall. "The master had him come over and paint for her when this house was completed. He's an amazing artist really." Calvin nodded. "Indeed he is. Are you living here too?" He asked curiously. "Why yes, I'm a maid here like my friends. Ms. Agnes hired us to care for the house, and in return, we are allowed to live here." "I see." Calvin nodded again. "So, you must be Calvin! I've been wanting to meet you for the longest now! Ms. Rose tells me that you guys go back a long ways hm?" Calvin blushed a little. "Yeah, when we were little Riolu! But, we haven't seen each other since. I'm so glad to be here! I've missed her so much and I just want to see her again!" The Gardevoir giggled covering her mouth with her gentle hand. "Oh? Well I'm sure she's been wanting the same!" She winked at him. "By the way, my name is Genevieve! Genevieve Gardevoir." She held out her hand which Calvin gently shook. "Nice to meet you!"

Suddenly, Agnes shouted from the foyer. "Ambrose! Calvin! Supper is ready!" Genevieve gracefully ran to the railing and peered down to Agnes. "I'll fetch them Ms.!" She returned to the Lucario and motioned him to stay put. She then skipped to Ambrose's room without a sound and politely knocked on the door. "Mr. Ambrose! Dinner is ready! Agnes would like you to come on down now!" And with that, Ambrose popped the door open and stepped on out. "Oh, why hello young lady." He said nodding. "Hello sir! Agnes says to meet her in the dinning room. I'll gladly lead you down." They all walked to the foyer and then turned left into the same hallway Agnes and Rose did earlier. Then Gardevoir opened the double doors leading to an exquisite dining room. The wall across from them was made of stones with a large fireplace gently glowing in the center, and the others were made of dark wood and paneling and eucalyptus green painted walls. The floor was marvelous small parquet with marble lining. The chairs were antiques as well as the great, long table. They were blood red, velvet and aged wood, at a well set table with swan origami napkins and shining silverware. Above was a crystal chandelier, with now familiar lighting. "Please take a seat and I'm sure the master will join you shortly." And with that, Genevieve left smiling. Ambrose and Calvin looked at each other. "Well.. Lady's sit first so.. We'll just wait for them." Whispered Ambrose. Calvin nodded. Then Agnes came in through the kitchen doors followed by Rose. "Ambrose darling, come and sit across from me over here! We can catch up and let the kids reminisce in the meanwhile. Ambrose pulled out a chair for Agnes who quickly took it. Calvin did the same right after for Rose who giggled at the sweet gesture. Agnes pulled a bell from the center of the table and rang it. Then, two men came out pushing carts followed by two different Gardevoir. "Dinner!" Sang the chef. "Eez served!" The two chefs now on both sides of the table lifted the cover from the cart and the Gardevoir took each platter to the diners, removing the covers from each, letting out a cloud of steam from the meals, also revealing the delicious bouillabaisse in a small bowl, a freshly picked, vivid, green salad in another, and a bright red lobster underneath a coat of butter. All of the diners licked their lips at the sight of the amazing cuisine. Agnes put her hands together. "Oh, what would I do with out you two? Thank you, it's looks absolutely perfect!" Agnes sang. "Bon appetit!" The chefs chirped in unison, returning thought the same doors. "Ladies first." Calvin whispered to Rose from across the table smiling. Rose giggled, "Oh, you. Come on, lets eat!" And with that they all dug into the divine meal, ooh-ing and aah-ing all the way. Calvin couldn't help but steal a few glances at the beautiful Lucario sitting across from him, and Rose did the same. But, they both caught each other and looked down at their meals blushing fiercely. After a few seconds, Calvin worked up the nerve to talk to her again. "So hey Rose.. Beautiful place you got here." He said looking up with a smile. Rose looked up and grinned. "Isn't it just gorgeous? My mother designed nearly the whole thing!" Calvin chuckled, "Even so, it's nothing compared to you! My goodness, my little Rosie is all grown up and look at the bombshell she's become! I still remember when we were little Riolu." Rose blushed again and her tail wagged quickly under her chair. "Oh, Calvin! You're such a tease! Look at you, my gosh you're just as handsome as I remember. You were such a cute Riolu too!" She snickered. "So cute, what happened?" Calvin laughed, "Oh! Now that was a cheap shot!" Rose giggled again. About an hour later they all finished and continued to chat. A little bit of flirting was done between the Lucarios but this was not to be missed by Ambrose and Agnes sitting a little ways away from the table. They soon called in the Gardevoir to clean up the tables and left to the parlor.

By this time, it was almost 9 at night and all of the diners were content and sleepy. Calvin and Rose curled up near the fire place on the ground chatting with each other while Agnes and Ambrose discussed the art pieces hanging up on the wall. "So, Rose.. I'm glad to see you again. I can't tell you how happy I am to just look at you, to just know that you're gracing us with your fine presence!" Calvin and Rose's tails were waving quietly behind them. Rose looked into Calvin's eyes. "Calvin, I feel the same way." She kissed his cheek and he blushed a bit. They both did. Around 10 was when they decided it was time to get to bed. They all walked up the stairs from the foyer, Calvin and Rose following farthest behind. "Goodnight all, pleasant dreams!" Ambrose called out as he walked to his bedroom drowsily. "Goodnight to all, and to all a goodnight." Hooted Agnes. They walked separate ways and left the two Lucario alone unknowingly. Calvin turned to Rose and smiled, looking into her heavenly eyes. She did the same. "Well, goodnight Rosie." Rose held his paws with hers. "Goodnight Calvin." She then kissed him on the cheek again. After she stopped neither of them let go. They just stood looking into each others eyes romantically. Then, without warning Rose leaned in closing her eyes and kissed Calvin's mouth. Calvin was shocked by this, but was so taken by the moment that he just went with it and returned the kiss, their tounges wretling for the first time. He put his paws around her curvy waist and she put hers on his back. They stood there for a long time until they both released panting. Their cheeks bright red through their fur. They just looked into each other's eyes and smiled happily. "Rose… I think… No, I know love you. And I'm sure I have for a while now.." Rose's eyes began to tear up. "Rosie? Will… Will you be mine?" Rose leaped into Calvin's arms and kissed him over and over again. "Oh, Calvin! Yes! Yes, I will!" She cried into his neck. "I love you, Rose." He whispered. "I love you, Calvin." They stood for a while after in silence, kissing while Calvin held her in his arms.

Author's Note  
Hey ya'll! :DDD So what do you guys think so far? I'm proud to say that this story will be continued throughout this weekend and whenever else I can find time! ;3 As you can see, I have a bit of time on my hands today. It's Friday and I started at 6 p.m.! It's 9:00 p.m. now so yeah. / I hope everyone likes it! I have a few ideas around my mind so I'll be sure to start a new story sometime in the future! Good day to you all my furry friends! :3


End file.
